Vehicles traveling along route may encounter locations along the route where wheel slip occurs. Wheel slip involves one or more wheels of a vehicle (that engage the surface of the route on which the vehicle is traveling) moving relative to, or sliding, on the surface. Wheel slip can occur when a wheel rotates faster than the speed at which the vehicle is otherwise moving on the surface of the route.
Wheel slip can be detrimental in many respects. Wheel slip can wear down wheels of the vehicle, and can involve the vehicle consuming more fuel than is needed to propel the vehicle along the route. Preventive actions can be taken to reduce or prevent wheel slip, such as applying sand to the surface of the route. But, it can be difficult to accurately and precisely identify the circumstances when and where wheel slip is likely to occur. As a result, some vehicles can apply sand to a route in order to avoid wheel slip, even if wheel slip is unlikely to occur.